Merging with Kyuubi
by XKyubbi
Summary: Naruto was attacked by villagers. Suddenly Naruto merged with Kyuubi making Naruto much stronger. Now Naruto is super powerful will he return to Konoha? Narutox?
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is my first story. PLZ review!

It was the middle of the night and a group of Konoha's villagers stood outside ready to enter the room and kill the demon.

"Should we really do this? If the Hokage finds out we'll be sentenced to death!" said a voice nervously.

"Of course! If we don't kill the demon now then we'll all regret afterwards. Besides everyone wants to kill the demon anyway!" replied a man.

"It's time! Let's go!"

"Please! Don't kill me!" cried a five year old Naruto backing away from the villagers.

"Ha! Don't make us laugh demon! You killed too many villagers so we're just going to give you what you deserve!" said a villager laughing while forwarding towards Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes hoping for a quick and painful death.

'**I WILL NOT DIE!'**

"Let's torture him first! Just as painful as how we felt when the demon attacked us!"

Suddenly a giant beam of flames came from Naruto scaring the villagers half to death. The flames suddenly stopped and a man walked out of the burned corner of the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing disrupting this judgement!" shouted the leader of the villagers.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," replied the man before killing all of the villagers.

"It seems I am not wanted in this village," said the man without emotion and with quick turn disappeared from Konoha.

"What do you mean Naruto's gone missing!" said the third Hokage with disbelief clearly shown on his face.

"It seems that there were several villagers who had thought of kill the de I mean Naruto. They were killed brutally with claw marks cutting deeply into their necks," replied the ANBU with obvious venom.

"Couldn't you have taken him after the attack?" asked the Hokage.

"Seemingly impossible. Uzumaki seemed to have disappeared from all our surveillance. We could not even detect his amazing amount of chakra. We have found no way to track the boy,"

Sigh. The Hokage looked out his window and thought 'Naruto. If only the villagers had treated you better,'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Thanks for the reviews you gave me! Now the vote to see who Naruto is paired with:

Kurenai

Female Haku

Hinata

Ino

Tenten

Sakura

_Seven Years Later_

Naruto was walking towards Wave Country when he spotted a family being robbed by a group of bandits. The mother was begging the bandits not to kill them.

"Shut up, woman!" shouted a bandit throwing the woman onto the floor with his sword ready to kill.

For Naruto this was the last straw since he never wanted to see anyone innocent to die in front of him a fate that had nearly happened to him.

Naruto jumped in front of the bandits and said "I order you to stop!"

The bandits sneered and took out their swords.

"So you want to be a hero eh? Well we'll show you what happens to hero's in Gato's land!"

Naruto sighed before taking off his cloak. In the bright sun it seemed like a demon had come upon them.

Without a second thought the bandits ran for their lives, too late. Naruto held up his hand and swiped in the direction the bandits were running. The bandits screamed with blood red claw marks on their backs.

Naruto sighed again before putting on his cloak again. He turned around and saw the family he had just saved huddled together looking fearfully at him.

"Don't worry. The bandits won't hurt you again," said Naruto. Then Naruto with a swipe of his cloak disappeared from the area.

Team 7 consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba. Their sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai who was a newly appointed Jounin. After a while of D ranked missions the genins finally broke.

"Hokage-sama! I can't take this anymore! Give us a better mission or else!" threatened Kiba.

The entire room was awestruck by the statement. To the luck of the genin, the Hokage was a kind person and would not take a threat from a genin seriously.

"Do you think your team is up for it?" the Hokage asked Kurenai.

"I think my genin team is ready," replied Kurenai.

The Hokage smiled.

"Well seems like I can't stop you then! You can come in Tazuna-san!"

An old man came into the room.

"Is this the team that's going to be guarding me? They don't seem like much,"

Kurenai had to stop Sakura and Kiba from killing the man.

"You will be protecting Tazuna the bridge builder from here to Wave!"

"We'll set off tomorrow,"

"Is Kiba here yet?" whined Sakura.

"Here's here!"

The genin team was waiting for everyone to come to the entrance of Konoha.

"How slow can you be!" shouted Sakura pointing his finger before following Sasuke who had started to walk outside.

The group had started moving before two ninja jumped from the bushes. Kurenai took fighting stance and after a while had hammered the two ninjas.

"Now who are you and why are you attacking us?" asked Kurenai with an evil glint in her eyes staring at the tied up ninjas.

"We aren't telling you, you bitch!" sneered one of the brothers spitting on Kurenai's face.

Kurenai wiped the spit off her face and took out a kunai and lowered it towards the bottom half of the man's body.

"Now! Who are you and why are you attacking us?" asked Kurenai again.

"It was Gato! He ordered us to kill the bridge builder! He was paying us money!" shouted the man showing his fear of his pride and joy being cut off.

"We'll call the ANBU to take care of this," said Kurenai standing up. "These were at least Chuunin level. This should be ranked B. I don't think you're up to that level yet."

"Now, Tazuna-san may you tell us what the story is?" asked Kurenai.

(I won't repeat the story since everyone already knows about it)

"Well, I think if you agree to this," pointing to Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke "we might continue."

In the end everyone agreed making Tazuna incredibly happy.

After another period of time passed the team was walking in a leisurely manner when suddenly a blade came flying towards the group.

"Duck!" shouted Kurenai.

Everyone ducked just in time.

"Well. Seems like someone got lucky. Sadly you won't survive much longer," said a man from the trees.

The genins were scared out of their wits while Kurenai was trying to detect the voice.

Suddenly out of nowhere a blade came flying out hitting Kurenai in the shoulder. Sakura screamed while Sasuke and Kiba looked pale.

"Another lucky save," said the man "I really need to sharpen my skills. Oh well. Say sayonara!"

The blade came flying towards Kurenai with deadly speed. Kurenai closed her eyes waiting for death.

Do all of you hate me for creating a cliff hanger? Well I'll update soon. Thanks for all the reviews! Kiba's position in his team in the anime/manga was filled in by a guy called Ishi Ikaiie which in Japanese means stone no squid. He will have an allergy to squid and would be cold as stone. At least for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all people! Now to make the story clearer:

Q: What does Naruto look like now?

A: Naruto has 3 different forms. His first form is his normal self which is his twenty-nine year old self. He would be happy and cheerful but he will also be incredibly powerful. His second form is his hanyou (half-demon) form which is the man that appeared out of the flames in the first chapter. His third and final form is his full demon form. He will be in the shape of the great, all powerful, the demon with the silkiest fur and is searching for the lady foxes- wait! I didn't make this up! Kyubbi is forcing me!

Q: How powerful will Naruto be?

A: Naruto will be around Itachi that powerful but is able to defeat Mangekyou Sharingan since he has a rare ability that I will show in this chapter. He will also be able to force Ino and her family's mind out of his body since he has the Kyubbi.

Q: Why did Naruto appear in hanyou form in front of the bandits?

A: Naruto wanted to scare both the family and the bandits because he didn't want to bother the family.

Now I had a vote to see which pairing that people want. Right now it is:

Hinata 1

Kurenai 3

Haku 1

Ino 2

Tenten 0

Harem 1

It seems that people want harems so from this point harems will be included!

* * *

"Kyubbi Onime,"

Suddenly the sword that was pointed towards Kurenai had stopped right in front of her eyes before being thrown back to the owner.

"So finally a challenge!" chuckled Zabuza.

In the midst of the mist, there stood a man taller than Kurenai with crossed hands.

"Hello, Zabuza," said the man cheerfully.

"So it was you, Hunter of the Night," said Zabuza changing his mood to being serious.

The man was around 1.9 metres with a slim body. He was wearing a cloak with colours black and yellow and looked, to the female population, like a handsome young man with bluish red eyes. There was a sword on his back with white ribbons wrapped around it.

"Why are you fighting these people?" asked the man looking at Zabuza.

"I was payed by Gato. Haku and I need money to survive, unlike you," whispered Zabuza though everyone heard him.

"I never knew the Demon of the Mist could be so dumb," laughed the man. "Can't you tell he's going to kill you afterwards?"

Zabuza was silent for a while. There was a light spark of humour in the man's voice but it was easily noticed that the voice was one that was wise with experience.

Zabuza pointed at Kurenai.

"You're lucky that the Hunter of the Night was able to tell me the truth,"

"Aren't you going to kill Gato?" said the man with mirth.

"No," said Zabuza simply before leaving.

"So, need help?"

"Who are you?" asked Kiba trying to threaten the man they had just met which was a very stupid thing to do since Naruto was one of the strongest men alive in the world.

The group of genins had helped Kurenai onto a bed at Tazuna's house in Wave.

"I am!" shouted Naruto starting an incredibly weird dance (It's just like Jiraiya's dance!)

"The world's greatest man! The world's most lovable male! The leader of the Moon Village! I am Kuchiki Gin (That's his fake name) also known as the Hunter of the night who is SINGLE!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Kiba started to wave his eyebrows like mad, Sakura was getting angry and Sasuke was just like Sasuke. Kurenai was the same as ever because she was unconscious. The next few minutes are not to be shown in this story because of too much graphic violence. If you want a hint it consisted of several kunai being flashed, Inner Sakura and Dynamic Markings from Akamaru. In the end the results weren't pretty.

The next day Kurenai finally woke up from her ever so long slumber to find Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke sleeping. Being careful not to wake them up she walked off outside where a bandage wrapped Gin was smoking fish on a fire.

"Sorry about needing your help…"

"Gin, Kuchiki Gin,"

"Yes. Anyway what happened to you?"

"Your genin team and I don't want to relive the night,"

"Oh…"

Gin and Kurenai sat in silence.

"So…"

"Yes?'

"Have some fish!"

"Thanks,"

After another hour the genin team finally woke up.

They were instantly put to the tasks of several tasks.

Tazuna, his daughter, Tsunami and her son Inari (I think that's his name) were already in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"We have to go outside to the bridge so bring your Genin team," said Tazuna looking nervously at Kurenai.

"Zabuza won't come," said Gin.

"Right!" shouted Tazuna before rushing off.

"I think he's scared of you, Gin," laughed Kurenai.

"Well, it seems that everyone needs training right now so I better train all of you," said Gin pointing to Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke then pointing towards the forest. "You three, go and climb up the trees."

Silence.

Kiba and Sakura were staring at Gin as if he was an idiot.

"What?"

After a long time the three genin finally went off by themselves to climb trees 'without using their hands' as Gin had yelled at Kiba.

"Now it's your training Miss Yuhi,"

"Just call me Kurenai. Don't have to be so formal," waved off Kurenai.

"Now you need to get stronger so how about two laps around the red tape?" said Gin taking out a small orange book.

Kurenai looked ready to kill Gin. The 'soon to be victim of one of the most fearsome killer pervert women' looked at Kurenai and looked in confusion.

"I'll kill you, you stupid pervert!"

"What?"

Kurenai got ready to punch Gin when suddenly he put his hand up.

"There are enemy nearby near your students,"

* * *

Yo! Ok. Here's the deal. Who wants Gin (Naruto) to be with Kurenai cause it could still be stopped if you want. Keep voting for the vote. Review Plz! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Now I think that Gin who's Naruto would be around Itachi but only when he's in his youkai form which is his most powerful form until he trains more. He probably will not be able to beat Orochimaru right now in chapter three but he will be able to duel Itachi and tie with him meaning that yes, Kakashi will lose.

Now probably a lot of you have wondered where Gin has been all this time. He's been to lots of places and made lots of enemies. He had friends at one point but they were all killed. Now this is the Ninja rankings for missing-nins:

D class missing-nin

C class missing-nin

Bclass missing-nin

A class missing-nin

S class missing-nin

Q class missing-nin

H class missing-nin (Hanyou powerful missing-nins)

T class missing-nin

Y class missing-nin (Youkai powerful missing-nins)

To another matter which is the voting!

Hinata II

Kurenai VI

Harem X

Ino II

Harem's on the way though I don't really know how to write harem fic but I'll try! If you want can you kinda give me advice?

Gin and Kurenai rushed to the student's side of the forest to find a cloaked missing-nin standing in the middle of the plain which had been created by him. The three genins lay face down around him. Kurenai started to head forward but Gin put his hand out.

"You take care of your students, this is my battle,"

Kurenai was surprised by the eerie whisper but still went to her genin team.

"Hello, Kuchiki,"

"So it's you Drisen,"

The two glared at each other killer intent leaking out of both of them. Their killer intent was so powerful that Kurenai couldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

"Well! I was only checking. Sayonara," mocked Drisen before he jumped out and wisped away.

Kurenai finally was able to drop down.

"They're alive. Only unconscious," said Kurenai breathing a sigh of relief.

"Let's get them back to Tazuna's house,"

Kurenai and Gin were finally able to get the three genin into Tazuna's house where Tsunami was cooking dinner.

"So you finished training?" asked Tsunami smiling at Kurenai and her team of genins who had just recently woken up.

Gin stayed silent and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Gin..," said Kurenai quietly.

"I'm going to go out for a bit," said Gin without looking at Kurenai and her team.

In Gin's mind:

**Flashback**

Naruto was running away from a missing-nin who was trying to kill him. He scanned the area looking for places to hide. To his luck he finds a house. Naruto ran in and closed the door before looking to see who was in the house. There was a mother, a father and two children one female and one male.

**End Flashback**

'The old man was called Awai and his wife Riece. They're little girl was called Hinamori. The boy was called'

Gin's face contorted into fury

'Drisen,'

**Flashback (three years after flashback)**

"I finished fishing for fish!" shouted Gin when he came back.

Gin dropped his basket at the sight of the decayed body of his family except for Drisen.

He looked up to see Drisen wiping a blade coated with blood on a blanket.

"Drisen!"

"Hello brother! Finally the last one comes! I'll enjoy killing you!"

"Drisen! How could you!"

"I practised with my sword techniques for three years in secret! I am unbeatable!"

"I am a ninja! You cannot beat me! Drisen! I can never forgive you!"

"I am a ninja as well. Ninja don't forgive!"

The two adopted brothers stared at each other their killer intent rising to a level neither of them had ever experienced.

The two clashed.

"Doton: Doryudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!)!" screamed Naruto sending out a dragon which sent out earth at Drisen.

"Hyoton: Haryu Muuko (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)," countered Drisen calmly.

The ice tiger and the dragon fought each other until both were destroyed.

"Very good little brother but you have to do better," mocked Drisen before jumping on the wooden fence.

"You shouldn't use your ace so quickly! Now you have run out of chakra and you will die!"

Drisen jumped holding his deceased father's sword in hand.

'Am I that weak that I cannot even protect my family from the one's who hurt it?'

'I don't want to be weak,'

'I NEED POWER'

Suddenly Naruto appeared in a sewer. There appeared to be killing intent somewhere. Naruto followed the path and came upon a giant cage. Inside was an equally gigantic fox with the trademark nine tails.

"**Hello mortal. Coming to get killed?" said Kyubi eyes flashing with killer intent.**

"GIVE ME POWER!" screamed Naruto not caring if he died then.

"**Hmmmm. I'll give you power but you must give me blood,"**

"I can't kill helpless people!"

"**Any blood works, animals just not foxes,"**

The two agreed to a pact.

Suddenly a sphere of flames appeared where Naruto was. Drisen backed away. The sphere seemed to be crushing the ground with its power! The ground cracked with sheer power. A bright light appeared where the sphere was blinding Drisen momentarily. There appeared to be a sphere of clouds around a being. Naruto!

"Say your prayers brother!"

The figure stood as tall as a man, he had soo much chakra it had become visible on the outside. A red-black colour.

Drisen was scared while Naruto seemed excited. The two clashed.

* * *

Yo! There's another one eh! Can't tell you anything much! Thx for reviews! Ive reached 40 which is pretty good. I think Ive even passed that now. 


End file.
